Lightning
by DynamoBlaze
Summary: About how the Raikiri got named. OneShot.


**Lightning**

ANBU are not the faceless, emotionless entities they are made out to be.

As Hatake Kakashi enters the ANBU HQ, that is the first thought that crosses his mind. Around him Shinobi in masks wander and wonder. And whisper.

 _-new recruit-_

 _-Chuunin when he was seven-_

 _-Hokage's student-_

Some, however, were not as innocent.

 _-White Fang's son..._

 _-call him 'Friend Killer Kakashi'-_

 _-murdered in cold blood-_

 _-comitted suicide-_

But let them talk. They were unimportant, jealous of his obviously greater abilities.

He was unaffected.

 _Or was he?_

...

"Dog." He turned around. Behind, an ANBU who he had just passed, looked at him. The mask might have been anything from a Snake to a Panda, and he cared not enough to try and find out. "You. Me. Duel. One hour." The voice was feminine, but harsh and cold. "Hn." That was the only response he deigned to grace her with.

She stalked away. The shoes made no noise as she glided away on the grey, tiled floor.

Forty five minutes later he was relaxing on the spartan bed when there was a knock on the door of his newly-assigned living quarters. He got up, hand automatically grasping for the first sharp thing it could find. The door creaked open.

Outside stood another ANBU. Not anyone he'd met, or remembered, but he didn't pay attention to unimportant people, so that was a moot point.

"You want anything?" His voice was as cold as the steel of the blade in his hand.

The other just sighed.

...

When ANBU Dog entered the ANBU Training Grounds ten minutes later, his head was pulsing just as much as his heart was beating. His conversation with ANBU Horse had left his thoughts in disarray.

He had to fight the duel because he had not explicitly _refused_ it? Irrational!

And what mattered it to him that the his father had made an enemy out of someone who was her uncle or some such unimportant relation? Pathetic.

...

"Crane versus Dog. Begin." Bear jumped back immediately, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of the shitstorm this thing was sure to become. And a wise decision it was too, as Crane had a technique fired even as he was in the air.

" _Suiton: Mizurappa_!" Crane shouts, and suddenly oceans of extremely fast water rush at Kakashi. The Hatake himself simply disappears in a whirl of leaves, which promptly get pulverized.

Crane's hair flies as she snaps her head back, senses peeled to detect the slightest hint of movement. But the teen is nowhere to be seen. _Not front, neither back. Not left not right not up then_ down

She jumps away, and not a moment too soon, as hands burst from the ground to grasp at feet no longer there. " _Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu._ "

The Hatake looks mildly surprised at being evaded, but this falters him only for a moment.

That moment alone, however, is enough for Crane to fire her next attack. " _Fuuton: Toppa!_ "

Gales of wind blow Kakashi off his feet, but he spins gracefully in midair, landing smoothly on ground that is... water that feels like sticky honey? Crane smirks underneath her mask. _Suiton: Mizuame Nabara._ But liquids will not be enough to stop him. His hands blur. " _Raiton: Dekkai Jibashi._ " Collossal _waves_ of lightning erupt from his arms, turning the water into steam and travelling through the ground to strike Crane, who is thrown back. When she rises, her clothes are a charred mess.

Crane feels fear worm its way into her. She is at a disadvantage against the very person renowned for killing his teammate. _But, talking of teammates..._ An instant later her body explodes into smoke. Out comes... Nohara Rin.

"Kakashi-kun... Will you kill me again, Kakashi-kun?" She stutters out.

His world turns red, and it has nothing to do with the Sharingan he just unveiled. As it spins, useless facts shoot through his mind. _Cheekbones too high... wrong markings..._ His mind, however, cares not.

kill

fake

 _imposter_

 _no Rin protect_

 _STOP!_

 _go_

 _made for_

 _snap out_

 _wrong_

 _straight through_

 _heart_

 _have you_

 _SHUT UP!_

 _Kill._

"Yes." His lips move of their own accord.

...

When Lizard hears the sounds of a Thousand Chirping Birds and sees Lightning throw the Hatake's face into sharp relief, she gets the feeling that it has finally gone too far.

As a child rushes to kill a woman who looks like his dead friend, her fingers touch and let go of each other in an intricate dance.

" _Raiton: Kaminari!_ "

...

 _lightning_

Kakashi runs.

 _gonnastop_

Lightning races towards him, to stop him from killing the _creature_ that dares take _her_ face.

 _KILL_

Death is his objective, and the lightning is an obstacle.

 _dontcare_

Impediments... are to be _removed._

 _obstacle_

The crackling mass in his hands, given _purpose_ , changes.

 _Krrhhaa_

Lightning meets thunder, and one wins.

...

For a place that was recently hosting a battle, it seems very quiet. A child stands in the middle, as stunned as the audience appear to be, opponent forgotten.

 _That child just_ cut _through_ Chakra

 _Impossible!_

Someone sucks in a breath, and sound is heard.

"Today a legend is created. One, who can cut through all. One, that can split even lightning."

"Hail... the Lightning Cutter."

"Hail... _Raikiri._ "

...

...

Jutsu List

 _Mizurappa_ : Water Trumpet

 _Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu_ : Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

 _Toppa_ : Breakthrough

 _Mizuame Nabara_ : Starch Syrup Capturing Field

 _Dekkai Jibashi_ : Mass Electromagnetic Murder

 _Kaminari_ : Lightning

 _Raikiri_ : Lighting Cutter.

...

...

One of the Chapters from Saengak's story _G_ _host_ inspired this. I recommend thst anyone who reads this reads _Ghost_ too. It's much better.


End file.
